Eat Me
by ObsidianTresses
Summary: SessXKag AU In the back alleys, Tokyo is a dark place where death is prevalent. But somehow this death brings together an investigator, Kagome Higurashi and her boss, Sesshouamru Taisho. After all, love and death go hand-in-hand. lemon? maybe later!
1. The First Feast

A/N Allo! This is my first fic in a long time. . Just to clarify, every person in this story is human (yes, including Sesshy) and it takes place in modern-day times. Please, enjoy! Oh, and it definitely WILL be a KagomeXSesshoumaru pairing. This is just the beginning after all.

Disclaimer: No own, no make money, no seshhy. :[

The First Feast

There was a sound, consistent and unnerving. An eerie deafening silence enveloped it -embraced it-in the light-depraved corridor. It sang out quietly yet like a violin in fortissimo. The sound's hum vibrated against the floors and shook dust from the ceilings and made the diseased-misshapen rodents scurry in across the ground. First they were enticed to follow the sound, to see it—but once the rats had their fill, they scampered and squeaked away in terror, away from the hushed screams of the song.

Only the dead would linger and live in the presence of the sound. Only the dead can endure such a din.

Motionless yet moving legs carried a being along a path inlaid with brick and long streaks of dried red paint decorated its dull, lifeless color. The walls wavered, betraying the true quiet as the sonorousness echoed and resonated in the ears of the being. It rang in the human's cartilage and broke chords in the being's chest. But the lean, muscular legs never ceased in their unhurried pace, and the melodious sound only increased in volume while the smell of metal liquid permeated the person's senses. Every step of finely laced boots against the stone only served to introduce eons of walkway and blackness, making the one in pursuit wonder when the madness would end.

The mundane lifting and setting down of the boot ended when the boot met resistance against the stone before squishing it flush in between its foot and the path. Curious, the person lifted the foot and saw the first indication of true insanity-an uncommon sight to behold. Indeed, the red and pink tendrils sticking to the black rubber had a black dot staring back at said creature.

It was once an eyeball.

For some reason, the pupil and the iris remained intact upon the boot and stared with open terror as its remains hung haphazardly from the shoe. In the remnants of the white eyeball, any person could see the red veins bulging and piercing the brown rim and the large, dilated pupil. Whoever lost their eye lost it frightened and painfully.

The individual gasped in disgust before promptly raking the boot against the stone to rid the shoe of its offender. The sight of the disfigured eyeball racked the person's mind, and the being proceeded to sprint down the hallway of perpetual darkness where the song, the heartbeat, and the steps were the only things that filled the corridor and became a steady crescendo with every footfall.

Becoming stronger, the smell of decay was acrid and thick as it made the individual gag and its eyes water. The lurid music now deafened the ears and drowned out all panting, drowned out the crunching of bones, and drowned out the squishing of skin. It rose in tempo to the beat of the person's heart and was the cause of the wetness in the eyes.

And just as the being entered the hollow room, the music made a sforzando-loud then fleeting. The cement walls caught slight indications of the melody as the chains hanging from the ceiling clanked in the updraft. Carnage hung speared to the shackles and the buzzing of flies drowned in the pools of red water. Here the odor could only cause bile to rise. Here the song was no longer a song, but a consistent macabre sound. Here the being laid its eyes upon a sight that could not even be bleached away by the gods.

It was eating a teenage boy.

It was human.

A demon tore the skin and muscle away with its sharper-than-human teeth, and the song that was emitted from its teeth consisted of gashing, munching, and grinding. It swallowed the meat quickly before ripping away another chunk of skin from the inside-out body. All around it lay limbs and bones and skulls and nails and gore. The cut and inhuman parts decorated the chamber as the chains hymned in the night wind.

Forebodingly, the intruder set its eyes upon the human-turned beast. The animal's body was drenched in blood and its long hair was sticking to its torn, cherry soaked clothes as it held the butchered, mutilated body of the boy. Pieces of skin and muscle garnished the creature's hair as it continued to sing, using the carcass as its instrument. It played various tunes as the rats beheld the sight of their true master, a scavenger- a killer like them. And with their master, they sang along as they too feasted upon the draping corpses and appendages of those who used poison to kill their brethren.

Pure unadulterated aversion kept the being silent and rooted firmly to the earth. The human who stepped on an eyeball stilled its breath for fear of being noticed and firmly held its ground. Unerringly, thoughts pierced the deepest corners of the individual's mind. What to do? What to do? Do I shoot it? Do I call for back up? Do I give myself to it? Why is this person doing this?

Suddenly, the monster growled savagely, shaking the visitor from its stupor. It was staring at the standing human now, but it never lifted its head from its meal. Time dripped upon the human's head, slowly driving the being to the brink of insanity.

What is it waiting for?

As if hearing the unvoiced question, the abnormality ceased the playing with its instrument and silence that could wake the dead shuddered in the air.

It lifted its face, slowly and sensuously lowering the boy whose guts were spilling out to the floor. With seemingly histrionic movements, the hellion dipped its long fingers into the young man's body before retching away the heart from his arteries. Raising the organ, the demon took a long whiff of the tangy, metallic goodness, and its eyes rolled back in distinct, orgasmic pleasure. As it once again seized the eyes of its human guest, the demon took a massive bite out of the pump before squeezing the contents all over its body. The demon tossed the heart aside and used its slender hands to rub the blood into its face, hair, neck, and body as if it were the world's finest tasting lotion.

Its cold, lusty eyes remained on the form of the human as the moonlight from a window in the roof illuminated the beast's figure, revealing features unexpected. With a face smeared in blood, a red tongue slipped out and slowly ran its course around the mouth. Moonlight danced, casting shadows against angular features giving the beast the appearance of a ghostly angel.

Despite its inhumanity, the cannibal was striking with its icy, fiery orbs and long hair whipping lightly against the draft of the heartless room. Amazing that such beauty is marred by the devil himself. But there was something uncanny about the creature bathed in blood on the tundra-like cement. It seemed…familiar.

Finally, the quiet ended as the standing human spoke softly, "I know you."

At this the gruesome beast's lips spread into a dangerous, life-threatening smile- a smile containing teeth like daggers and maroon paint. Intestines seeped from the corners of its mouth and rubies drooled and slipped onto the being's raiment. And it stayed that way, boring holes into the human's face, eyes never blinking and smile never fading-just like the clown from_ It_.

After endless moments of only the faint pitter-patter of rats, a boisterous laugh erupted from the demon's chest and the rats squeaked along, mocking the one at the mouth of the cavern while the dead bodies strewn across the room swayed more, allowing the rusted iron chains to laugh at the human as well. Their cacophony caused the deads' own heart to cease and blood rushed threateningly to the human's head, darkness and doubt and fear settling into the core.

Just as abruptly as the din began, it ended. All was still once again-but the creature was still there, grinning a grin which promised untold horrors.

"I laugh, I love, I hope, I try, I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry. And I know you do the same things too; so we're really not that different, me and you," the ghostly angel sang menacingly as it stood to face the person in the doorway.

It stepped barefoot, causing the pools of blood to ripple and beads of perspiration to drip from the head of the intruder. The blood-drenched teeth never receded behind the creature's lips; its smirk only grew wider, showing more than 32 pearly reds as it approached the newcomer. The devil was peering into the human's soul.

The being's blood pump seemed to still in its chest just as the monster stood erect, a mirror image in front. It leaned forward, its hair brushing against an un-sullied face while red liquid dripped onto the human's clothing. Still, its eyes remained unblinking, reading the barely veiled fear. It turned the leaves of this person's book, discovering the secrets and sins it held and harbored within. And the monster basked in the human's lifeless trepidation.

Unexpectedly, the eyes of the beast turned into a starved gaze and it grabbed the defenseless human in front of it, running its course pink, appendage across the human's cheek and eyelids before roughly grabbing the individual's long hair. It licked the jugular and contracted muscles attaching the head to the body, jerking the head back and whispering hotly, "Look inside."

Having no time to ponder the demon's words, the human's own eyes grew in panic as it felt the monster suck in a huge breath. Then, as if on their own accord, the teeth imbedded themselves in the pale skin of the helpless, individual's neck.

Time stopped, and Hell's darkness bathed them both.

~~~~~~First Feast~~~~~~

Kagome awoke, clutching her chest and panting heavily. Her heart was jack-hammering against her rib cage and her throat. Sweat slid down her the side of her head and matted her dark, wavy hair. She rubbed her face with her hands, trying to wipe the beads of water away, but they wouldn't stop coming and her clammy, sweaty palms didn't allay the problem. All she could see was the smile and the eyes and the body and the blood and the carnage! Kagome rubbed her eyes hard, attempting to erase the seemingly real visage of the human-demon. It was all haunting her! She wanted to reassure herself.

It's just a dream.

None of it was real.

Tentatively, her fingers journeyed across her face as her breath escaped in short, shallow gasps. The pads of her digits trembled as the travelled over her cheeks before slipping over her jaw line to her neck. She then felt the spot where the aberration bit her. She pressed down, feeling a shock wave of pain course through her nerve endings towards her brain. Kagome then peeled her fingers away to look at them. Blood--her blood-- drenched the flesh of her fingers and crawled down her slender digits.

She wailed and began sobbing. Dipping her head into her hands and wakening the man who lay beside her.

"Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong?!" A man of her age with shoulder length silver hair asked as he looked upon his girlfriend whose face was petrified and contorted, staring at the blood running down her hand.

The man took hold of her shoulders and attempted to shake her from her stupor. His eyes scanned her form, and he quickly took in the sight of her tense body and spotted the strawberry liquid coursing from her neck, drenching Kagome's tank top. With celerity, he rushed from the bed into the bathroom, grabbing something like a tourniquet to stop the bleeding and use as a bandage.

He hopped onto the bed and it squeaked, protesting under his weight. The silver-haired man wrapped the cloth around her still, crouching form before taking her almost-corpse and embracing her. His masculine fingers ran through her hair as he whispered that everything would be okay, and he would always be there for her. He never wanted to let go lest she be harmed by some unknown entity.

Though a maelstrom fogged her head, her boyfriend's comforting words and warm arms enveloping her released the tension in her muscles. She was finally able to draw her cobalt eyes away from her hands and lean into his strong chest where his heart was beating steadily, like a mantra. Kagome sighed as her own heart matched his and only a sliver of fear remained sewn into her core.

Feeling that she was calmed, he asked worriedly, "What's wrong? What happened? You've never woken up like that before."

Kagome snuggled into his bare chest and the sobs were wretched from her throat. "Oh, Inuyasha, it-it was horrible!" Her vision once again was filling with ghastly images of her so-called dream. Through her cries and gasps for air, she told him of her vivid gift from the sandman, explaining in thorough detail.

Inuyasha remained silent--stricken with her violent dream. He couldn't imagine why this had happened. It's not like we've watched any scary movies, he thought. He grasped her lithe form tighter and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay. None of that was real. Nothing is coming to harm you," the man said reassuringly. "If it does, then I'll be here, and I'll protect you. You know that."

Her blue, blue orbs met his hazel ones and sparkled. "Thank you, I love you."

The ringing of the house phone startled them both. Still holding the frail, slightly distraught woman, he leaned over to his bedside table, answering the phone. "Moshi, moshi."

Kagome looked at him then and saw his eyes harden. He said with a bit of agitation in his voice, "It's for you."

She took the phone from his grip, a question in her eyes, and held it to her ear. "This is Kagome."

After a series of "okays", wide-eyed moments, and gasps, Kagome handed her boyfriend the phone, and he placed it back on the charger. She pulled away from Inuyasha, grabbing her robe.

"What'd that bastard want?" his voice was again laced with agitation. "It's 3AM. They shouldn't be calling right now."

With a deep intake of breath Kagome replied as she got out of the bed with her back turned and solemn , "Get dressed."

"Why?" confusion and agitation laced in his voice.

"Because, Inuyasha," she half-turned to face him but stared out at a window. "It wasn't a dream."

:ooooooooooooo

First chapter done! sadly, the rest of my stories will be put on hiatus like Angel inside me and a Demon in you annnndd Sleep, Fair Maiden, Sleep. SORRY!! :/

One more thing, if you guys can find the quote by Noel Coward in here.... then I shall love you forever and also I will send you virtual oreo truffles!!! And I make amazing oreo truffles!

Until next time, Obsidian.


	2. Falsities

Allo again, loves! I know it might not seem like it, but I can assure you that this is a SESSKAG fanfic. It kinda needs to start with INUKAG but you will see the purpose for that later. But rest assured, there will be nice little SESSKAG moments until the other pairing ends.

Chapter 2: Falsities

They arrived at the dismal, abandoned laboratory. With fear settling into her core, Kagome sucked in a large breath as she grasped Inuyasha's hand. She stumbled forward and the sound of the sirens, the voices, and the forensics teams dimming in her ears as the thrum of her heartbeat climbed. Kagome moved like a zombie into the building, her footsteps echoing off the walls that she had traveled through hours before.

Choking on her breath and the rancid smell, her vision teetered between the lights flashing in the hall and the aged image of it decorated in the boy's blood. Kagome could still smell his organs strung up on the walls, and the visage of his eyeball on her boot staring back at her haunted her eyes.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha gently shook her from her intense hallucinations. "Are you alright?"

The dazed expression rescinded from her tearful, azure gaze and she breathed, "I'm fine… I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

Not buying her reply, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body so he could steady her and protect her. She leaned into him and allowed his scent to ease her worries. They trudged on in the narrow space while the medical personnel and the police scampered to and fro like the rats.

The end of the corridor approaching them rapidly, the luminance at the end was white and blinding; akin to the light one would see at the end of their life. Kagome wondered if the boy had the luxury of seeing something so beautiful. Did he hear the angels sing his welcome while that monster chewed on his bones? Or did they cry for he was brought to them prematurely?

"Why are her eyes empty?"

A voice touched her brain and Kagome's vision cleared. A man clothed in a dark suit and cropped white hair graced Kagome's eyes. His tall, lean figure stood regally, his gaze piercing and blazing with agitation. He was surrounded by the bleached florescent lighting as people dressed in plastic suits bombarded the hanging carcasses with pictures and others were on the ground examining the evidence. They chattered lightly; there was even playful are just like those rats, Kagome thought.

"Finally, you join us, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru's baritones once again interrupted her musings and cautious glances. With a flat voice, he said, "Obviously we have this under control without you being here. If you find it necessary to take your time to arrive at a scene, then allow us all to forgo your presence. I have no use for those who are tardy."

"Oy, you called her here! It's not her fault that this shit is so gruesome that she can barely stand it! And it's like 4 in the morning! Sorry if we're not fucking bats like you." Inuyasha defended while still clutching her. His brash mouth then said quietly, but loud enough for all three to hear, "Damn, blood sucker."

Unable to stand his half-brother's impudence, he replied coolly, "Then she has entered the wrong field of expertise. This work is not suited for the faint of heart. I have no time for this nonsense. As you can deduce, an atrocity has happened here tonight and we have been unable to apprehend the animal that did this." He turned his back towards them and proceeded to return to the other investigators.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru. An animal didn't do this. It was a monster—a _human_," Kagome called out softly.

Sesshoumaru's feet paused and without looking, he questioned, "And how do you know this to be the truth, Higurashi?"

Kagome bit her lip nervously, knowing fully that he would probably think she was ludicrous. She inhaled the stench they were standing in and said lowly, unsure of herself now, "I had a dream about it, Sesshoumaru. I was walking down that hallway," she pointed behind her, "and then I came into this dungeon… the exact one we are in now. I-I saw it. It was-" her voice failed her and she shielded her face with her hands. Inuyasha rested his hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze.

Intrigued by her dream, Sesshoumaru sauntered towards the duo. Unfeeling for her nightmare, he asked, "What was it doing, Higurashi?"

Muffled and through her fingers, Kagome replied, "It was eating that teenage boy. His-His organs were everywhere! It ate that child's heart and then it stood before me…the way it smiled at me…I was so scared."

Incredulously, her boss countered, "It stood before you? It was consuming the boy that was here?" he thought for a moment, and then asked another question, "Was it a male or a female?"

"You really think that this is true?" Inuyasha voiced.

Disregarding the whelp, Sesshoumaru removed Kagome's hands from her bowed face and repeated softly, but more firmly, "Was it a male or a female?"

She lifted her gaze to hold Sesshoumaru's before closing her eyes. Kagome unwillingly recalled the memories of the monster's face and thought long and hard about the sexless creature. Finally, she answered with a shake of her head, "I-I-I don't know Sesshoumaru. It was dark in here in my dream. I remember it had long hair and it was beautiful and the moon was my only source of light."

"It is most likely female then," he concluded.

"But," Kagome started, gaining more confidence, "you had long hair too. It wasn't until yesterday that you cut it off. So the sex can't be determined yet. Besides, with all the fads today with hair, many young people seem androgynous."

Sesshoumaru stared her down and caved, "You may be correct." He paused to think and said, " It is strange. If something was eating that boy, then it should have left traces of its DNA- hair, skin, nails, fingerprints, footprints. I've had six different teams come through here in the last four hours and none of them can find anything. Not even animal prints. This thing is clever and knew what it was doing."

Kagome bowed her head again in thought, the bright lights casting shadows on her face that made her expression darker than it really was. She couldn't figure out how the beast was able to escape undetected when there were puddles of blood that she knew it had stepped in. How could it not leave any trace of its existence?

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha's voice cut in, "I believe in Kagome, but why do you? I would think that you'd find this to be too weird."

The older man's gaze shifted and bore into his brother's disrespectful one. "It is because, little brother, Higurashi mentioned that the human ate the heart of the teenage boy. There was no heart in his chest when we found in. There was no trace of it remaining unlike the other organs which have all been accounted for."

Kagome's breath hitched as she heard Inuyasha bellow too loudly beside her, "You are fucking with me!"

"On the contrary, Inuyasha. Only the beast is 'fucking with you' and the rest of us," Sesshoumaru's monotonous voice permeated the air.

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth in an attempt to make a smart-ass remark when Kagome quickly raised her head. "When did you guys find him?"

Ripping his eyes away and resisting the urge to sock his brother in the face, Sesshoumaru answered smoothly, "A restricted number called the department head's personal cell phone with a voice disguiser and tipped us off. Raizo summoned hell upon this place and we arrived here at almost 1 AM."

Kagome's eyes hardened and Sesshoumaru continued, "Everything here was fresh when we arrived slightly past midnight. Except for the hanging carcasses, which are just animal bodies, the boy's death was new and only a couple hours old. The bodies of the animals have been here for weeks."

"There is no way to find out who owns this place?" Inuyasha asked.

Blinking, Sesshoumaru answered, "Unfortunately not. This building is more than a few decades old and even off the map. It has no address and no owner. We were only able to find this place through latitudinal and longitudinal coordinates which were given to us by the unknown person."

She wiped her hand across her forehead and sighed, "I guess I'm not needed anymore. You guys seem to have this place wrapped up. I guess I'll-I'll just go home and we can work on this tomorrow." She tugged on Inuyasha's shoulder and they began walking away from the foreboding presence of Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Before she could take another step towards the exit, Sesshoumaru called to her, "Higurashi," his raised his voice slightly and asked forcefully, "was there anything else in your dream that you neglected to inform me of?"

Both people stopped in their steps and Kagome visibly stiffened. She placed her hand over her injured neck –an act not missed by piercing gold-hazel eyes—and she said quietly, "No" then with more conviction, "No, Sesshoumaru. There is nothing you need to worry of. The rest of it was just gruesome details." She resumed her pace out of the bleached room with Inuyasha glued to her side.

That was only an equivocation. She is hiding something from me and she will reveal the entire truth. Sesshoumaru's words echoed in his brain as he stared at the opening her body had disappeared through. In an uncharacteristic movement, Sesshoumaru ran his large hand through his cropped hair before returning to the crime at hand.

Kagome's feet shuffled quickly, semi-dragging the younger Taisho behind her. Panting lightly, grotesque images of the smile dotted her vision, the monster's breath whispered over her shoulder, and the pain of the teeth sinking in was relived over and over and over again. Her voice spoke in her mind, I have to get out of here. All I see is this thing, and it won't stop finding me. I know Sesshoumaru didn't believe me…. I guess I'll have no choice but to tell him tomorrow. Kagome picked up the pace and her body was almost running, dodging the wary people with purple rings drooping under their eyes.

Faintly, in the recesses of her mind, she heard Inuyasha protesting, "Kagome! Stop running! You'll scare the shit out of these people or you're gonna trip and fall!"

But she refused to stop until she was outside. Sesshoumaru was correct. Though this was pretty much what the bullet points suggested in her job description, the agony of knowing that someone could be ripped apart and eaten in such a horrific manner was excruciating for Kagome. She could feel the deceased boy's cries in the marrow of her bones despite that fact she wasn't even there when it happened.

Finally, the crisp night air struck her lungs and she stopped running. If you hadn't been inside, no one would have guessed that a demon had just consumed the boy. Everything outside appeared peaceful-minus government personnel swarming the area like hornets. She bent over, hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"Ahhh fuck it, Kagome," Inuyasha exclaimed as he pulled her hair away from her shoulder. "You made that wound start bleeding again, and look at your shirt! I don't think we can get that stain out!"

She stood up straight again and touched her fingers to the saturated bandage. Yep she was bleeding… and it was a lot. The adrenaline prevented her from feeling the pain. Noncommittally, she waved him off and smiled gently, "It's okay, Inuyasha. I can't even feel it. Let's just go home."

Kagome attempted to escape him, but he caught her slightly muscled arm and they shared a look. "Oh, no you don't. There's an ambulance over there. Let's get ya fixed up." Inuyasha began dragging his girlfriend over to the paramedics. He threw his head over to look at her again and said somewhat playfully, "Besides, I don't want you to bleed all over the bed."

She grinned at his effort to ease her tension before sitting on the back of the van. Inuyasha motioned one of them over and asked, "Hey can you stitch her up? She won't stop bleeding."

The paramedic looked at the girl and a light of familiarity came to his eyes that made Inuyasha uncomfortable. "Anything for Ms. Higurashi," he said with a wink.

Laughing lightly she said, "Inuyasha, this is Miroku. We met one time during another case. Sometimes we hang out at the hospital when I go to see some of the patients there."

The white-haired man eyes the dark-haired one warily before shrugging. "Well, I guess I can let you two just catch up. I'm going over there to talk to some of the guys. I'll be back by the time you are done."

Watching him as his figure disappeared in the scurrying of bodies, she looked at her friend as he pulled out a numbing liquid in a syringe and the needle and thread. Kagome met his gaze apprehensively as his nimble fingers removed the makeshift bandage, unearthing a large cut surrounded by teeth marks. He bit his tongue at the sight before injecting her uncovered wound. Promptly, Miroku picked up the needle and set to work.

"How's Sango? I haven't heard from her in a while," the dainty woman questioned in an effort to take her mind off the tooth that was driving into her skin.

"She is doing well, Kagome. She has been very busy with her nursing internship as well as her work." Miroku's expression changed quickly and as he posed, "Kagome, what happened in there? Many of us don't know because they cleaned the worst of it up before the majority of the forces got here."

With a sharp intake of air at the sudden question, Kagome continued to stare at the bustling bodies as she answered, "There was a murder. Somebody kidnapped a teenage boy and brought him here… It- It was a cannibal and ate the boy raw."

Finished with his work, Miroku held his silence as he cut the thread and used medical tape to hold the gauze in place. After endless moments, he brought himself to say, "Dear, Kami. That's terrible! You didn't see the body, did you?"

"….No."

Miroku looked at her thoughtfully and voiced, "Well it would be better that way." Sensing the need to change the subject he asked another question, "So, how did you come by this?" He nodded his head towards her newly patched up wound, but he was unaware that he didn't change the subject in the slightest.

Pursing her lips, she turned to him and lied, "Some animal bit me… but don't worry, I don't have rabies or anything." Laughter could be heard, but it didn't reach Kagome's eyes.

The paramedic placed a comforting hand on her thigh and was about to reply. However, it wouldn't be so for Inuyasha approached the two and cleared his throat quite gruffly. Miroku withdrew his offending hand and instead looked towards the boyfriend of the investigator, "She's all stitched up. It might hurt, so let her take some ibuprofen or put ice on it."

An agitated gaze pierced the medic's purple one as he clicked his tongue. Inuyasha replied, "Will do…"

"Miroku."

"Yeah. Okay. Will do, Miroku." Inuyasha grabbed the young woman's arm and Kagome slightly turned and mouthed, "Sorry!"

Miroku only snickered at Inuyasha's over-protective attitude. He would never feel for her or touch her in that way anyway. When someone has a bedmate at home like Sango, who would need another? Miroku simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

After leaving the sight of the male in question, Inuyasha loosened his grip as Kagome caught up to walk by his side. His eyes, hazel and gold like his brother's, constantly scanned the vicinity as he brought Kagome to the car. He fished around in his pockets for the keys that would bring the car to life, but had no luck.

"Do you have the keys?"

Kagome looked on her person quickly and found no evidence of them on her person. "No, look a little harder. I doubt you lost them." She leaned against the car patiently as she allowed herself to peer into the woods ahead of her. Out of the corner of her eyes another pair stared back and its hungry gaze devoured her.

Then, it smiled at her.

Fear gripping her, she blinked once-twice-three times and the creature in the woods was no more.

The unlocking of the car startling her, Kagome fumbled to get inside and pull on her seatbelt. She tried to convince herself that she had seen nothing. Her nerves were frayed and her normally strong resolve was rattled and shaken roughly. Invoking her lessons in yoga, she attempted to even out her breathing. Inuyasha started the car and proceeded to drive away from the scene.

Minutes into the drive, he grabbed her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Quietly, he said, "Why did you lie to Sesshoumaru? And though you think I wasn't really there when you were talking to that lecher, why did you lie to him too?"

Kagome stuttered, "I-I honestly don't know. I doubt they would have believed me anyway. They would think I am crazy and then send me to the psychiatric ward." She gave him a half-hearted smile.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Doubt it. You're one of the most valuable workers in the whole department. Even my shit-faced brother wouldn't send you away so easily."

"Maybe." And the silence fell over them again as the passing streetlights caused their faces to fluctuate from light to dark again.

Pulling into the garage and then momentarily ending the life of the mechanical beast, Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the car hands still embracing each other. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before saying, "We should get inside. You have your work cut out for ya tomorrow."

Kagome nodded before brilliantly smiling at him, "Thank you for everything."

Stepping out of the car, she heard something drop to the floor. She scanned the concrete and then picked up a piece of paper. Eyes widening so much that they might fall from her sockets, she turned over the paper and whimpered. Her shaking hands let the leaf float to the floor as she backed into the darkest corner of the wall.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he rushed over to her now fetal form. "What's wrong?! What happened?!"

Eyes still wide, she only pointed at the object on the floor. Inuyasha reluctantly left her side before gasping.

There, in his tanned hands, was a picture. The picture was of a human with long hair and cold eyes grinning with malice. Beneath the inhuman human were the boy's remains sticking to the body bag as his life's essence squirted from severed arteries and veins. Though it was partially unzipped, one could see the face of the boy—ripped and shredded and missing his eyes. Inuyasha then turned the picture over and saw what made his Kagome shrink back in terror. Only two words scrawled in cursive decorated the other side. Only two words written in blood made him want to gag:

"_Look inside."_


	3. Absences

AN: Whooaaah, baby! It's chapter 3!! Sorry if this might have taken a while. I wish I was able to get out at least 2 more chapters because at the moment, I am on Spring Break! However, it has come to an end and I was only able to get out one. Grr... Well, I hope I can keep this interesting for you guys and thank you all for reading this!!

Chapter 3: Absences

8 am

He glimpsed at the door.

10 am

He looked at her desk.

1pm

He stared at the massive amounts of paperwork hiding her workstation.

4pm

He looked at his iPhone and at his desk phone…. No calls. No messages.

10pm

She didn't come in today.

As Sesshoumaru closed the office space and walked to his car, he gritted his teeth while his jaw pumped in severe agitation. He could feel an artery in his neck pulsate at it brought hot blood to his brain, fueling his ire. Fury stiffened his motions as his handcrafted shoes clicked lightly against the asphalt. While approaching his car, he surveyed the area for possible abnormalities and then got into his vehicle, throwing his suit jacket to the back before slamming the door. He checked his touch screen again and almost felt the urge to crush it with the sheer force of his fingers.

The wench didn't consider to even inform me of her absence. She should be fired for taking a leave during one of our largest homicide cases. Sesshoumaru fumed as his engine roared to life before galloping out of the parking deck. Street lights danced across his sleek black car and played with Sesshoumaru's angular features perpetually. A monotonous silence hung in the air and the purring of the car's engine beat against it like a drum. He drove aggressively, weaving in between eighteen-wheelers, flossing between white lines, and earning himself a few honks and middle fingers.

Speeding down the road, Sesshoumaru debated heavily between kicking in his employee's door and simply going back home. The thought and consequences flashed through his mind at lightning speed. Going home would be boring and unfulfilling; however, going to the half-brother and Kagome's residence held promising side-effects for himself. Obviously, he chose the latter.

Why should I remain upset, when I am able to unleash that wrath upon my brother?

A devious grin lightened his solemn features at the mere image of his fist powering through Inuyasha's face and his girlfriend screeching as a result. Kagome would be oh-so angry and her hands would rest against her voluptuous hips as her form would be erect with irritation. Before Kagome would begin her incessant gripes and nagging, he would harshly chide her for her absence and therefore receive the information that she withheld the night before. Yes, the prospects of it all were beyond promising. Sesshoumaru's foot added pressure to the accelerator and his car shot forward towards his destination with more fervor.

The black stallion came to a standstill in front of a small and brightly lit two-story house where the grass was browned but the trees were vibrant even in the dark night. Their branches encroached in the quaint house's bubble; its appearance more so haunted than normal. There was no indication of luminance from any room except for the lonely lights hanging from the door. With every monotonous footstep, the night echoed back hollow and unfeeling for his wrath. The quiet engulfed Sesshoumaru body and became oppressive. Mother Nature was not breathing.

Inconsistencies were finally sinking into the tall figure's senses and a chill snaked through his body. Something was awry for the whispers of the trees ceased instantaneously and the air simply shuddered around him. Quite suddenly, an ominous and enigmatic presence crawled up his legs and coiled itself around Sesshoumaru's limbs, slowing his trek to the house. It was so strong that its parasitic nature slid itself into Sesshoumaru's mouth, and he tasted a spicy and warm, metallic goodness. An uncharacteristic twinge of fear cooled his bones. Unnerved, the man shook himself from his reverie causing the previous feelings to melt away and the succulent flavor of blood to recede. Now on the alert, he glanced from side to side, checking his foreboding surroundings.

He saw it.

It appeared to be a smile, glistening with blood-stained pearls. Sesshoumaru glared at it, unblinking as wide, dark eyes opened and stared back at him with glee. He was rooted to the ground, strangely having no compulsion to move or take action against the curious creature. The most he could do was watch and wait. Suddenly, the lips grew inhumanely wider and said something that fell on deafened human ears. All was still as the wind whispered against Sesshoumaru's cheek, "Kagome."

Shocked, Sesshoumaru moisturized his eyes and the next moment the horrid thing faded back into the eerie dark of the night. Paralysis now gone, concern wracked his body as he sprinted toward the door. He rattled the handle and pounded on the closed opening to no avail. Rushed in his movements, he dialed his brother's number and hoped that the wench was in good health. While the call attempted to connect, Sesshoumaru unconsciously held his breath.

"What do you want?"came the gruff and agitated reply.

Wanting to throttle Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru countered with just as much vexation, "Why are you not in your home? You should be aware that something is hovering outside of it."

An unexpected and uneasy quiet took hold on the other line. Surely, that was the most silent Inuyasha had ever been in his life.

"Answer, imbecile." Sesshoumaru heard unsure shuffling on Inuyasha's side and another female voice that was not Kagome's speak. It seemed that Inuyasha covered the lip of the phone and all that could be discerned was mumblings. Why would he not desire for me to know what woman he is talking to? Sesshoumaru pondered as he waited and connected his brother's absence to the deathly creature that haunted the home. He immediately became infuriated.

Inuyasha returned to his brother's call and said in a hushed manner, "Sorry about that. The thing is-"

"Though you are my brother and what you do with women is your own business, I will not permit you to be gallivanting with females other than the one at your woman and while she waits at a home that is targeted by a psychopath," he hissed. An unconventional jealousy formed a knot in his chest and Sesshoumaru felt the need to justify it. "She is valuable and if she were to discover your wrongdoings then her superb work ethic will be hindered by a mutt like you."

On the other side surrounded by beeping monitors and white walls, Inuyasha's mind reeled round and round in circles of varying circumferences. Utter confusion was simply dripping off his stupefied face. Fatigue overpowering his brain, he answered lackadaisically, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

The elder brother scoffed, "You know of what I speak. Father would not approve of your cheating ways, especially to someone like Kagome."

Inuyasha growled loudly over the speaker and spat back with ferocity, "I would NEVER do that to Kagome, you sick fuck. Have some fucking faith in me, you godforsaken cock muncher! I was going to tell you about what was going on with Kagome and why she wasn't at wor-" His bellowing tirade was interrupted by another female voice who chastised him harshly. The boyfriend of Kagome apologized and returned once more to his brother, "I don't think you need to know what's going on," he paused in thought and continued, "I should fucking just hang up on you right now, prick."

Unaffected by brash words and a brash boy, Sesshoumaru changed the topic with fluidity, "What of Kagome?"

Outrage seeping away, Inuyasha's worried tone was evident even over the phone, "She's here at the hospital. I had to rush her to the E.R. when she saw a picture. She went catatonic and blacked out."

Puzzled by his words, Sesshoumaru questioned, "A picture?"

Inuyasha growled even louder, frightening the nurses and patients in hospital gowns. He kept his voice low but full of violence, "Yes, a picture. It was that monster that Kagome told you about. It took a picture of itself above the body bag of that kid that was murdered. The thing was right under the noses of dozens of squads and paramedics and none of them saw that fucker take that picture."

The information made Sesshoumaru want to plow through all the fools who allowed the killer to slink away. Before he could start thinking on how he would rain a shit storm of his hellfire, Inuyasha spoke, "Since I brought Kagome to the hospital, she's been going in and out of consciousness and wakes up screaming. The doctors say she has a self-induced fever going on and they are bringing a psychiatrist or something here to stop this shit. She was supposed to be discharged later tomorrow, but if you say that something is following us back at home, then I don't think she is safe there."

Sighing at the predicament, Sesshoumaru reluctantly offered after much thought, "You are permitted to take residence in my home until the monster is caught. Where are you located now, the room number and the exact hospital?"

"It's the only fucking hospital in our area. The room number is 622."

Sesshoumaru observed his surroundings again and then replied, "I will meet you there. I will call you as soon as I am at the hospital." He hung up his phone and briskly walked to his car. As he gave life to his metal machine, only one thought lingered in his mind--what is going on?

***

"I'm sorry, sir, but you aren't allowed to visit unless you are family," said a rather annoying middle aged woman at the front desk who kept him from his destination.

"As I have said, my brother is upstairs, and he is my family," Sesshoumaru fired back with a deadly even voice, attempting to maintain his composure.

The woman glared at him from above her spectacles and said politely, "Regardless, the young lady you are trying to visit isn't your family. The young man may not be blood related, but he is the only person who is here. Please come back tomorrow. Our visiting hours are from 8am to 8pm. If you refuse, then I would have to call security, and I would rather not."

Before the stressed man could argue, Inuyasha dashed from the elevator and turned to the lady at the desk. "Please, Miss, I need the support of my brother to help both me and my girlfriend." Inuyasha paused and averted his eyes to stare at the ground before forcing out, "In times like these he is… kind… and he is the most…uh… supportive person out there." Inuyasha almost gagged on his words, "I'm finding it h-hard to cope."

Mistaking his stuttering and gasps for air as pure emotion, the woman softened and said quietly, "Well, since you put it like that, I don't think I can deny you. I might get in trouble because of this, but seeing as how you and that young lady need him, you guys can go."

Sesshoumaru almost snorted at how easily she fell for the act at the same time Inuyasha perked up and cried in relief, "Thanks!! You have no idea how much this means!"

After signing in on the clipboard, they sauntered into the elevator. Inuyasha pressed the button marked with a six and stood rigidly beside the colder, older man. Cheesy, jazzy music filtered through their eardrums as the emotions spiraling in the air became oppressive.

"So, little brother," Sesshoumaru began condescendingly, "Am I the most supportive person out there?" He finished with a smirk but didn't look at his sibling.

Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha looked at his brother and teemed like a wailing tea pot, "Fuck you. If you had come earlier this wouldn't have happened. Now get off of my ball sack! Thanks to you coming here, I had to leave Kagome." Inuyasha fell silent and completely disregarded Sesshoumaru's presence, his mind swirling with worries.

Considering the stressful situation, the man with shortened hair decided it was best not to irk his brother and proceeded to let the comment drop. There was no point screwing with Inuyasha if he was going to cry about it.

The elevator cables reeled its passengers to safety as the younger one began to fidget with impatience. The shaft groaned quietly, somewhat startling its occupants. The rustling of wrinkled jeans and twiddling fingers grew louder as they ascended to the sixth floor. Inuyasha's gaze tried to no avail to penetrate the metal door, and Sesshoumaru grew weary of the idiosyncrasy. Before he could cease the irritating movements by striking Inuyasha, the bell for the sixth floor sounded and the doors slid open in welcome.

Inuyasha rushed from the small space and Sesshoumaru wondered about the change in attitude but followed anyway. As he drew closer, Inuyasha seemed to pick up speed, and Sesshoumaru found it a little difficult trying to dodge busy nurses, carts of food, rolling gurneys, and discombobulated patients and family members stumbling about. The clamor of voices and shuffling became a haze about him as he watched Inuyasha scurry through the maze before vanishing into a room. The door slammed loudly behind him.

Approaching room 622, Sesshoumaru suddenly wondered why he was even there. He had gotten his answer and he found out more about the incident with the killer. He even discovered that the same thing was most likely following Kagome and that his brother wasn't performing any injustices. These were all truths, so why? Sesshoumaru stepped away from the door he was in front of and allowed his pale fingers to fall away from the handle. His feet began to carry him away when a low wail and crying reached his ears. On impulse, Sesshoumaru burst through the door and past the curtain and stopped the instant his eyes fell on his employee.

Sitting upright, Kagome seemed to have recovered from some sort of spell and Inuyasha stood protectively beside her, caressing her forehead and clutching her hand. The nurse beside her was taking her blood pressure as the box above her chimed at a soft, steady adagio. After recording the information, the nurse grabbed a juice box, giving Kagome some pills and then the drink. Kagome took everything willingly and muttered a "Thank you". Quickly, the nurse passed Sesshoumaru and closed the door quietly.

The rather pale woman adjusted herself into a more upright position so she could stare at her boss just as Inuyasha sat beside her, never separating his hand. The white gown clung to her moistened body just as her once voluminous and sleek, wavy hair stuck to her forehead. Her pallor was less lively than he was accustomed to, having turned into the skin tone of a sickly person. Upon closer examination, one could see that the gods of sleep and dreams were not kind to her for her normal tired eye baggage was swooping more than usual. However, despite her seeming frailty, she regarded him with lighted blue eyes while a small yet brilliant appreciative upturn of the lips graced her contrasting features.

"Mr. Taisho, I'm happy you came to see me. I'm sorry I missed work today," she chirped with a slightly haggard voice.

Needless to say, Sesshoumaru was puzzled. Wasn't she sick? Wasn't she suffering? If not for her physical appearance, no one would have guessed the magnitude the situation at hand. Speaking of their situation, it's imperative that I gather the information from her in a gentler manner. Since her condition and connection to various devices prevented her from escaping, she would answer my questions.

His gaze lingered, unwavering as he brushed off her apology, "It is of no importance. I have come to inform you that both you and the half-ling will stay in my home until the killer is caught."

She looked at quizzically. "What? Why would you do that? The thing only gave me a picture; that doesn't mean it knows where I live."

"On the contrary, while in front of your home something was in the trees and watching me. It was smiling at this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome gasped as the hand that was holding Inuyasha's gripped tighter and trembled. In turn, his half-brother tossed him a nasty look. Sesshoumaru observed as she swallowed her saliva and chewed on her bottom lip before casting her eyes downwards. In those cobalt eyes held the most fear that he had ever seen her divulge.

A miniscule pang of guilt pinched his heart and he instantly felt sorry for having reminded Kagome of unsavory memories. Regardless, there was a case to be solved and an employee to protect. He continued as he approached her downcast head, "There were events that I know you have failed to inform me of that night we discovered the body. You know it is essential I know of this information, Higurashi."

Her face jerked upwards and he immediately saw her normal, fiery rebellious nature rise. As instantly as it came, her face softened and a myriad of expressions projected across her face. Her breasted heaved as she exhaled loudly. Inuyasha knowingly squeezed her hand, indicating there was no need to tell him the truth. Kagome shook her head and let her obsidian tresses (hoorah! ^__^') blanket her face. There was no point hiding now.

Gathering her nerves, she met Sesshoumaru's expectant gaze and stoic face. The words tumbled out of her mouth slightly incoherently; she didn't want to dwell on the memories, "The part… I didn't tell you about was when it came to me and smiled at me and told me to 'Look inside.' Right when it bit my neck."

It was then Sesshoumaru noticed the large gauze taped to her skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. It looked stained with maroon, and Sesshoumaru felt inclined to change the dressing. He began to doubt if this was really a dream.

"Is there more?" he pressed.

She suddenly found the spot on the wall parallel to her body very interesting. "Then when I was at the warehouse when we were about to leave, I thought I saw it smiling at me in the woods. And when we got home…." Kagome trailed off.

Inuyasha found her uneasiness overwhelming and finished for her, "Then we saw the picture the fuck had put in our car."

Truly interesting, the older man thought, but why would it find so much interest in Kagome?

Sesshoumaru let his eyes travel over the spectacle in front of him before they landed on their intertwined fingers. Piercing those fingers with his gold, he voiced, "Where is the picture?"

Inuyasha glanced hesitantly at Kagome as he reached in his pocket and pulled the folded picture out and handed it across the bedding to Sesshoumaru. The only pair of blue in the room flicked towards the picture with the blood stained letters facing outwards. The words etched on the picture were chiseled again on the tombstone in her mind. Her vision magnified and decreased on the words as the room crumbled around her. All she could hear was the killer's voice echoing and taunting her, "Look inside."

Her own voice came out soft and frightened, startling both men and causing Inuyasha's hand with the picture to pause tantalizingly in front of her face, "You were supposed to take that out of here."

"I'm sorry. I had to keep it just in case someone would come for it," Inuyasha said guiltily.

"You were supposed to take that out of here," Kagome forced out with more urgency as her eyes never left the picture in front of her face.

Even in his grasp, the picture unfolded on its own and the pure artistry of the killer's masterpiece danced seductively in front of her eyes again and again.

_Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood_. It became a booming mantra in Kagome's mind.

Kagome screeched as she knocked the picture out of Inuyasha's hand into her lap, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE THAT OUT OF HERE!!"

She screamed hysterically as she tried to hop to her feet, backing away from the picture as much as she could. In the cacophony the heart monitor beeped rapidly and continued to rise. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's hands grappled for her, attempting to keep her restrained for her hands clawed at her elbow while she made to pull the IV out. The ghost in her head barked its laughter maniacally, fully pleased at the havoc it was erupting in Kagome's sanity.

All at once in the haziness of Kagome's vision, the world moved in slow motion while the being with long hair and bloodstained lips pirouetted around her room. It caressed her kicking legs and even touched the two men who held her down. The nurses broke into the room and she could see with great acuity how they took the filled syringe and fed it into her IV while shouting orders like military men.

The words of one of the nurses were muted and slow, "Get them out of here!!"

In the flecks of Kagome's remaining sight, she saw as Inuyasha and her boss were forcefully escorted out of the room while the atrocity made the room into a playground. It was teasing her. A cry that she was sure was not hers was ripped from her throat, "Don't leave me with that thing!!"

But it was no use, they were gone and the sedative was already making her eyelids heavy. Kagome could vaguely sense the nurses who had backed away and were checking all of the connections. Their whispers and fretting gradually became a dull hum in Kagome's head and her lashes batted in an attempt to stay awake. Feeling the weight of sleep become overbearing, Kagome finally felt the need to shut her eyes.

As lids slid over the cerulean gems, the creature that so greatly haunted her appeared before her vision and licked its lips before it smiled. Then she felt its horrendous lips pucker against her cheek in a grotesquely loving manner. Kagome couldn't find the strength to scream for it to go away, and she secretly bellow at those nurses who couldn't see the torturous creature. All she could do was allow herself to fall, fall, fall into that dark abyss of slumber. As if death had taken her, Kagome's fiery spirit dimmed, and she exhaled the smoke, her body completely still.

Unbeknownst to anyone, on Kagome's face was the imprint of red lips on her cheek.


	4. The News

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Inuyasha.

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! I have finally succeeded in getting this chapter out after my finals! Now it is summer and I will attempt to get this story done! I'm sorry it took so long. Honestly, I didn't really enjoy writing the first half, but it was necessary. As for the second half... more fluff stuff- YES! So please, read on!

The News

"_Another death has taken place in between the buildings of Strings and The Opera. The poor man appeared to be brutally mauled to death and eaten. That makes the death toll of this type five in the last six weeks. Reports say that the police are trying to catch the animal responsible, but many civilians believe that it is the work of an actual person. The sto-"_

The screen Kagome had her eyes on went black. She turned to her left to see Sesshoumaru holding the remote in his hand with his normal blank expression firmly in place. The slightly indiscernible muscle twitches on his face indicated far more of what he was actually feeling.

"You should not watch what upsets you," his smooth voice instantly calmed her mood.

The young woman's lips upturned into a wary smile before she replied, "Thank you…for everything, Sesshoumaru. You really don't have to be so nice to me. It hasn't really bothered me since that incident in the hospital."

"It matters not. I cannot afford to have one of my best workers upset by listening to the prattle of those uninvolved with the case." He turned away dismissively lest she see the true worry behind etched into his eyes.

She followed his retreating form with a happy shake of her head before training her eyes on the screen in front of her. It wasn't even 9am and she could already feel the stress of the day building behind her eyes. With nimble fingers, the young lady pinched the bridge of her nose in an effort to ease the headache.

Lounging back in her chair, she recounted the events since her hospitalization. Every day after her traumatizing experience became a step closer to her recovery from hell. It was an agonizingly painful process, every shimmer of light in the dark corners of her room reminded her of that violent smile and the frighteningly beautiful face that caused her pain. Though the haunting decreased in both number and intensity, Kagome came to realize that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru couldn't always see the monster.

She had spent many hours during her three-week absence in Sesshoumaru's home, wondering if it was some supernatural phenomenon or some mean practical joke the killer was playing on her. Kagome had even entertained ideas of ghosts, voodoo, boogiemen, demons, hallucinations or that fact that she might be entering the realm of insanity.

However, she didn't want the others to know that sometimes when the light dissipated and she was left alone in her bed (Inuyasha was always there, but he slept like he consumed too much alcohol) that the killer visited her, allowing only its face and smile to gleam under the vestiges of the streetlights outside her window. And all it did was look at her and grin, unwavering and unblinking.

The first night it occurred was after her departure from the hospital-and it scared the hell out of her. Kagome screamed so loudly that when Inuyasha awoke and turned on the light, the creature vanished and Kagome was clinging to the lamp. It visited her every night for two weeks before its visits became more infrequent and it stayed less and less.

Before long, the face appearing in her room stopped all together, allowing Kagome to truly recover and return to work. She couldn't be more thankful for her boyfriend and his brother, because without them she was sure she would have been placed in a straightjacket. When Inuyasha was too busy at work, Sesshoumaru kept her company and gave her the "gentle" push she needed to escape from her delusions and hysteria. During her entire recovery, she and Inuyasha found salvation in Sesshoumaru's massive apartment and afterwards, Inuyasha insisted that they leave since there was no indication of the creature coming again.

Needless to say, Sesshoumaru unwillingly allowed them to debark from his home at the price of having some lackies patrol Inuyasha and Kagome's house. Kagome never thought that Sesshoumaru would take so much interest in helping her. After all, they had barely interacted before the first homicide. So what was the change?

With all these thoughts pounding at her skull, she felt her headache intensify. Kagome began the arduous task of alleviating her headache and became so immersed in it that the wringing of her desk phone startled her. Heart beating too fast, Kagome lifted the phone to her ears.

Kagome's voice answered the murmuring on the other side, "Oh, why is she here? Wasn't she supposed to be placed in some sort of foster care?"

She paused as the person she was talking to replied. "Well I did meet her, and she was such a sweet girl. I have no problem talking to her again. All right. I'll be right down."

Placing the phone back on the receiver, she glanced through the glass windows of her boss's office, seeing he was immersed in his work. She then glanced at her watch and concluded, "I guess a little break wouldn't hurt. Besides, Sesshoumaru shouldn't notice my absence."

In a flash of black hair and small arms, Kagome was on the ground, breathless, as the little girl on top of her giggled before squealing, "Kagome-nee-chan!"

The woman pinned on the ground returned the attack by going for the child's stomach and tickling her until she laughed silently and tears were rolling down her face. Sensing the girl's need to breathe, Kagome ceased the tickling onslaught and helped the girl who could pass for her sister to her feet.

"Hey, Rin, I'm so glad you came, but what are you doing here?" Kagome looked into the cheery chocolate eyes ahead of her and wondered if the news sunk in yet.

At her question, a child services man stepped into Kagome's attention. "Hello, my name is Tsukiyomi Daisuke."

"Higurashi Kagome." She bowed, not exactly enjoying the way his happy demeanor affected her. It was as if it was all a ploy to shield everyone else from the ability to see he was capable of much worse.

His voice interrupted her reverie, "I am currently in charge of Miss Rin. Though she is energetic and happy now, she lacks her luster away from you. It appears that any mention of… her father's death deeply affects her and she withdraws from us and will not cooperate in our efforts to place her into a good family."

Slightly appalled that the child reacted so lovingly with herself, Kagome pulled the six-year-old into a firm embrace as she stood up, replying, "That doesn't exactly explain why you brought her to me now, when I am working. I know we met after the fifth…case, but you could have called me ahead of time so I could sufficiently spend time with her, Mr. Tsukiyomi."

The young gentleman with tied hair bowed and said, "For failing to do so, I apologize. Miss Rin insisted on seeing you. But the real reason we needed your presence was because Miss Rin is aware of more of the murder than she is willing to tell us."

Understanding dawned on Kagome as she said lowly, "And you need someone to coax it out of her?"

With that, he nodded vigorously as his kind gaze fell on the child in her arms. He approached the two of them and squatted a little so he was eye-level with Rin. Rin visibly curled more into Kagome's hold as she attempted to avoid his piercing eyes and deceiving smile. Kagome noticed.

"Rin, could you tell Kagome what else you saw last that night? You know the night your father left?"

The small school girl went rigid; her face now turned completely away and into Kagome's chest as she shook her head, her dark hair tickling Kagome's bare skin.

"Is there any way I can just bring her back to your building? I think she will react better if it is a one-on-one thing," Kagome offered, feeling the fear rolling of little Rin in waves.

His pale face morphed from agitation to false jubilance as he bestowed Kagome with that curious smile. "That would be fine, Ms. Higurashi. Here is my card with the address," he pulled out the little paper and handed it to her and continued, "and please return Miss Rin before six." His eyes slid suspiciously over to glance at Rin before resettling on Kagome, the grin returned. "Until six o'clock, Ms. Higurashi."

As abruptly as he had entered her vision, he exited, leaving Rin in the arms of a very unnerved Kagome.

He swore he was about to go crazy. He searched high and low for her. He called her cell phone. He checked in the corners. Nothing! Nowhere to be found!

Just as he was about to set something on fire, the elevator sounded and the said object of his searching stepped out, holding the hand of a little girl whom he recognized. Recomposing himself, he allowed his façade of indifference to slip over his features as he approaching the two females.

With hard voice he questioned, "Where exactly have you been?"

Suddenly equally annoyed at his tone, Kagome retaliated, "I brought her to the ice cream shop, _Mother_."

His face remained like stone while his eyes narrowed at the offending woman before landing on the sweet thing that clung to his employee's leg. She was small, had long, dark hair, dark brown eyes, and could certainly pass for Kagome's sister or daughter. It then occurred to him that the little girl was the daughter of one of the murder victims.

Sesshoumaru stated, "This is Fujiwara Rin."

At the sound of her name, the Rin beamed at him as her puppy dog eyes worked their way into his heart. She spoke excitedly, "Yes! My name is Rin, and I am six years old!"

Sesshoumaru only stared at the young one a moment, and then turned his attention back to Kagome. "I am aware of your turmoil. However, I will ask you to refrain from mixing work with play."

Kagome only huffed with indignation, gripping Rin's hand tighter. "It may seem like I'm shirking my duties or something, but those ideas are completely off-base. The man responsible for Rin told me that she knows more than she first showed when we saw her and apparently that I am the only one who can get her to tell us the information. That's why I spent so much time with her."

"Were you able to acquire the information?"

A knowing look passed over Kagome's face as she answered hesitantly, "No. I tried asking her about it, but she just shut me out."

He stared down the both of them again, contemplating the best course of action. "Get your things. I will be accompanying you two to the park. Afterwards, we shall take you back, and I will bring you home, Higurashi."

The protest died on her lips as he grabbed his things and whisked her away towards the elevator. Before the doors could even close, Rin retreated from Kagome's side and placed herself directly in between the two adults, grabbing both of their hands, eliciting a gasp of surprise from Kagome and an eyebrow raise from Sesshoumaru.

In that instant, Kagome allowed herself some perspective. If she were a stranger looking at this scene, she would think they were a married couple with a bouncing little girl as proof of their love. The thoughts of even loving her boyfriend's brother immediately caused heat to rise to her cheeks, and she suddenly found the dent in the wall on the side of her unoccupied hand to be very interesting.

As the awkward elevator music filtered through his ears, Sesshoumaru wondered at his employee's strange behavior and the ecstatic girl who was beaming between them. The latter was indeed cute, but he wondered why she was so happy when her only parent literally died two weeks ago. She was already six; surely she already understood the concept of death! As for the former, he wondered if their proximity made her uncomfortable.

When the eternity ended with the opening of metal doors, Rin increased her surprisingly strong grip on their hands before making them vault out of the small compartment and onto the sidewalk. Her excitement was endearing to the two chained to her fingers, and Kagome threw Sesshoumaru a sheepish smile and mouthed a small apology.

It wasn't long before the trio reached the park which housed a rather extensive playground. Upon entering the mulched ground, Rin took off, leaving behind two coworkers. Sesshoumaru, spotting an unoccupied bench, took the liberty of grabbing the elbow of the young woman who had a goofy smile on her face from watching the happiness roll off of Rin. He led her to the bench and gestured for her to sit.

Kagome abruptly felt discomfited at their proximity and the lack of words, causing her to fill the emptiness between them with an issue which had been bothering her for months, "You know… me and Inuyasha have been at it for over five years. I'm hoping that he will pop the question soon, but I don't think that's going to happen because of these recent events. I mean, who would want to marry someone who is haunted? It's not my fault this thing is stalking me. Sometimes I wish he would just take action."

Kagome, what the hell are you doing? Her brain screamed at her, but the confessions kept coming up like word-vomit. "We've talked about getting married before. Has he told you about it? No, I bet he hasn't. He isn't like that. I want him to be more forward. It's not like I'm some precious piece of china; I won't break that easily. I would talk to him about it again, but I know that he'd just push it aside. I don't want to push my desires on him. He should have taken some of your more dominating genes and maybe been a little more like you… but I can't have everything, y'know?"

Though he would normally ignore her ramblings and simply give her the "superiority" treatment, he was shocked at her outburst concerning her relationship. However, he chose to retain his façade, only allowing the slight widening of the eyes to indicate his surprise. He honestly did not know why he cared so much for the well-being and even the happiness of Kagome. Sesshoumaru had no clue as to the reason why the idea of having her as his sister-in-law unsettled him.

But, he chose a diplomatic response that would not betray his inner turmoil over said woman, "I assure you that he would not be so foolish as to delay your union over such trivial matters. It is best to assume that he lacks action because of these circumstances-not because of you. Do you really desire him to propose to you when all of us, you especially, are drabbling in chaos?"

She turned teary eyes at him and managed a closed-mouth smile. "You're right, as always. I completely understand your reasoning and possibly his reasoning." With that she turned away from him, staring off into the metal jungle across from them.

It sounded sarcastic coming from Kagome's lips and her sadness only served to become tangible. Sesshoumaru felt the need to rectify his moronic brother's inaction. "If you so desire, I will confront him in person and forcefully suggest your matrimony."

Kagome looked at him then and he watched as the grin spread across her angelic face, melting away the downtrodden expression that was there earlier. He was startled by her suddenly throwing her arms around his shoulders and burying her face into his neck.

She managed to choke out a spirited, "Thank you," and held him in her embrace.

Sesshoumaru felt stiff as a result of not knowing how to react. So, he just settled for relaxing in her supple hold and stroking her long tresses.

It feels so right with her here, he voiced inwardly, but why do I feel so wronged?

"Rin, you've had your fun. Now can you please stay here with me and Sesshoumaru?" Kagome kneeled before the little girl whose face was flushed from hours of play. "You know that I care about you a lot, right?" Rin eagerly nodded. "You like spending time with me, don't you?" Rin nodded again. "Then you need to tell me something, and no one has to hear except for me. It will be our little secret. Do you know what I am talking about?"

Knowing, Rin's face became downcast, as she nodded less enthusiastically. She felt Kagome's lean arms wrap around her frame, and Rin proceeded to do the same to Kagome. She glanced up at the tall man whom she had come to admire and saw that he looked at their spectacle impassively. She pulled away from the woman cradling her and nodded again before cupping her hand, whispering her secrets into Kagome's ear.

The onlooker observed as a myriad of expressions unfolded across his employee's face: surprise, concern, confusion, fear, understanding, sadness, and finally anger. The fire was so strong in her eyes that when Rin finished, Kagome pulled the little girl into a tighter embrace as if she would be able to shield Rin from the terrors of humanity. He watched as Kagome trembled in anger and Rin trembled in deep melancholy and fear. Sesshoumaru wanted to protect them both.

"Listen here, Rin, no one and I mean _no one_, _nobody_, and no_ thing_ will every lay a finger on you, even if I have to die in the process."

The fierce declaration struck a chord in Sesshoumaru's chest and without even bidding it, the voice in his head declared just as fiercely, And the same will be applied to you, Kagome. The same will always apply to you.

He watched as Kagome gathered the six-year-old into her arms as she stood up. Without her knowing, Kagome's hand latched on to Sesshoumaru's dragging him to the child services building that Rin had to be returned to. Kagome remained oblivious to their contact opting to observe the little girl who now dosed peacefully in her arms.

The same, unfortunately, could not be said for Sesshoumaru. Though seemingly unaffected by their chaste contact, it was wreaking havoc on his mind. After his initial astonishment when those soft, warm hands enveloped his larger one, he began to wonder if she knew what she was doing to him. Is she relying on me for comfort as a result of Inuyasha's lack of attentions? Does she care for me? Is this some sort of signal? Do I really have feelings for this woman? When he saw the carefree determination set in her eyes, Sesshoumaru concluded that she had no clue and therefore the gesture was innocent and not so innocent.

If Inuyasha saw this… his thoughts trailed off, and he allowed himself to revel in his opportunity of their contact. I will accept the consequences when they arise.

They crossed the stairs leading up to a decent looking building. Upon entering the lobby, Sesshoumaru saw a pale, stalky looking man whose long, dark hair was tied behind him. Sesshoumaru felt his hackles rising as the feminine looking man turned towards him and flashed a predatory smile. The display of teeth continued even as he approached the woman who was holding the sleeping girl. Sesshoumaru felt as if the unknown man would pounce and he was about to utilize his jujitsu techniques when Kagome acknowledged the intruder.

"I brought her back by six o'clock. Just like you asked, Mr. Tsukiyomi. I am aware that she is to be placed in another's care, but I was wondering if you could inform me of where she is going and who she is going to be placed with so that I can check on her regularly." Kagome averted her eyes to the cherub face dozing on her shoulder and felt her heart swell with maternal love and protectiveness.

Though Kagome remained ignorant of the eyes that bore down upon her, Sesshoumaru was even more attentive. His jaw clenched in distaste, watching as the so-called Tsukiyomi Daisuke gazed upon Kagome and Rin's exchange with seemingly hostile intentions.

Daisuke's hand reached out and settled on Rin's back, startling Kagome out of her trance. "If you would be so kind, Ms. Higurashi, to wake little Rin?"

For some reason, the mere contact between Rin and Tsukiyomi made Kagome's skin crawl and she immediately felt disgusted that possibly such a sickly creature would dare touch the little angel in her arms. Repulsed, Kagome jerked away from his touch, in turn waking the one in her hold. Rin's eyes fluttered open to meet Kagome's azure, cheerless ones.

"Rin, it's time to go."

She had no desire to follow the scary man in charge of her. But she understood that Kagome couldn't keep her. Her curious, innocent tone broke Kagome's heart a little more, "Will you visit me?"

Breathlessly, in an attempt to restrain her tears, Kagome replied, "Of course! I will visit you as often as your new family will let me."

Unwillingly, Kagome set the child down, still maintaining the intertwinement of her fingers with Sesshoumaru's and unknowingly clutching his hand even tighter.

"I will let you know of her wellbeing and whereabouts." With a curt nod to both Kagome and Sesshoumaru, Daisuke placed his hand in between Rin's shoulder blades, gently pushing her away from the couple.

Before Rin entered the elevator, she turned to see the two people whom she adored the most holding hands and called out, "I love you!"

The doors abruptly slid shut over the two. Kagome looked on wistfully and she allowed the whisper to fall from her lips, "I love you too."

In an uncharacteristic act of sympathy, Sesshoumaru gave her a reassuring squeeze. However, it had the opposite effect. Instead of comforting her, Kagome pulled away almost as if she were slapped. The fearful expression that crossed her flushed features made her more precious in Sesshoumaru's eyes. But, as quickly as it came, it disappeared, morphing into one of embarrassment.

In an effort to avoid seeing his overbearing smugness, Kagome twisted away while spitting out nervously, "Take me home, will you?"

They left briskly and walked in silence only with the exception of Kagome's constant, smooth yet solemn clicks from her stilettos. The oppressive warmth of the rising night pushed down upon both of them, increasing Kagome's uneasiness and Sesshoumaru's confusion about the person walking next to him.

Unable to contain herself, Kagome wrung her hands together and piqued up, "I know I forgot to tell you about what Rin said to me earlier."

Having been reminded of that important piece of information, Sesshoumaru momentarily abandoned his previous thoughts and inquired, "Was what she said pertinent to the investigation?"

He watched as her expression immediately grew somber, her words toneless yet betraying all emotion she was feeling, "The…_thing_… the night Rin's father died, she was there with him, walking in an abandoned alleyway. She said it felt like something was following them for a long time- like more than two weeks. That night, it pounced on him and literally tore into him and feasted on him while he was alive and she was watching.

"Rin remembered how her father's warm blood splattered on her face and clothes as her father screeched in agony. When he stopped struggling, she said the thing was beautiful- angelic and deadly- as it cradled her face and said to her, 'When you commit atrocities, look inside and you will find me there, my love, and in return, _I_ will find _you_.' And it left her on her own, weeping beside her father.

When Kagome finally realized where they were, the majestic array of red and beams of golden light were piercing the clouds, showering theirs rays upon the couple who were now standing on the front porch. They played across Kagome's face like melodious music, brightening her complexion to one of near jubilance. They contrasted greatly with her earlier mood, but they illuminated her paler, creamy face only leaving Sesshoumaru with the word: _ethereal._

Kagome looked back at him, finding his intent gaze to be both adoring and menacing-the possessiveness revealed in the way his jaw was set. She felt the emotions collide in her chest upon seeing his magnificent, flawless, angled features, and she yielded to the temptation to touch his face. Sesshoumaru's skin caressed her hand as she touched him and she felt her eyes folding under some blissful pressure, pressing herself hotly against his body.

He too experienced himself being drawn to her face, the plush pillows waiting to be made more swollen with his attentions. As he drew nearer, her cool breath swept across his face, causing him to yearn for her in more ways than a simple kiss.

The melting woman in his arms tersely became rigid. Her eyes snapped open as realization dawned on her face of what she was about to do. In nothing other than mortification, she jumped away from Sesshoumaru, feeling the red get slapped on her cheeks. Suddenly lacking tact, Kagome found some words, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She fumbled for her door keys and hastily attempted to unlock the door. "Thank you for walking me home. See-see you tomorrow!"

With success, she threw open her door and slammed it, locking the man on the other side out. Her heart felt like it had just been electrocuted. Her fingers tentatively traveled up to her untouched lips, wondering what in the world had happened to make her act that way.

"Oye! Kagome! Are you okay? You look like you just got hit with an iceberg." Inuyasha briskly entered the room towards her, placing his strong fingers around her shoulders to steady her.

She managed to fake a smile. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine, Inuyasha. Just slipped out there and almost fell on my face."

He rolled his eyes at her and declared, "You're hopeless! Kagome, you seriously need to be more careful." With that he strolled away from her, leaving her by herself.

If I hadn't been any more careful, I would have kissed that iceberg, she thought as she slid down the front door to sit on the floor. God, I wonder if he hates me now.

On the other side of the door stood a stoic detective who stared at the door and wondered, what the hell was that?


End file.
